Rollercoaster Rukia
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia is scared to ride a rollercoaster, but then everyone calls her a coward. So she rides the scariest ride she can find...with Gin. Humor, LEMONS, PWP and proud of it! One-shot. Classic Lemony Story.


**Lemony:** Ok, me and friend of mine went to a fair. And the fair had rides. Including a rollercoaster, we get on the ride and my friend cried like REAL tears (and she's the one who wanted get on it)…I laughed. She was scared of the ride, so that's where story came from.

* * *

*Disclaimer* Bleach isn't mine, so don't sue me. I have no money to give you.

"Gin, I'm not getting on that." Rukia Kuchiki said to her boyfriend while fearfully clutching her giant Chappie plushie. Her boyfriend, Gin Ichimaru, chuckled.

"What? Are you scared?" He laughed at the raven-haired girl who was hugging the plushie as if it was going to run from her.

"Hell yes!" Rukia said her voice trembling,

So far it had been a wonderful Saturday, Rukia, Gin and few friends went to the LWA Amusement park. They ate cotton candy, played the games, rode some rides all was going great until they got to a gargantuan rollercoaster.

Rukia was scared to death of rollercoaster's, they were like metal death traps! The name even scared her, The Lemony Banger. A giant yellow rollercoaster that went so high and so fast, people said they orgasms on this ride!

The Lemon Banger, that didn't even sound attractive! What kind of name is that?

And yet here they where standing in line.

"Come one Rukia," Gin said gingerly rubbing her back, "You made me get on the stupid Ferris Wheel."

"But Ferris Wheels are romantic, this is just psychotic." Rukia argued, "Gin no, you and Ichigo can go,"

Yeah that'd be nice, except for the fact that the orange-haired boy was making out with Orihime. Rukia scowled, but then she got another idea…

"Go with Toshiro," Rukia suggested, Gin chuckled.

"He's too short for this ride,"

Dammit.

"What about…" Dammit all, Rukia had no other ideas! Momo was sitting out with Toshiro because she was scared of the ride too.

What is it with boys and scaring the hell out of their girlfriends? Do they get hard or something? Are girlfriends attractive when their afraid? What is it!

The line was steadily moving and Rukia was all but biting her fingernails. The ride itself caused the younger Kuchiki's heart to leap into her throat. Gin was snickering the whole time, he believed Rukia was adorable when she was afraid.

The pair finally made it to the front of the line and Rukia wanted to hide in Gin's t-shirt. The man working the ride smiled evilly at her, he didn't even bother to measure the younger Kuchiki.

"You're tall enough." He told her, Rukia was shaking like an earthquake when she heard the tracks rattle and people screaming their lungs out on the ride. Rukia sat down in the coaster car and trembled horribly.

Gin sat next to her and was laughing his ass off.

The moment the safety harness came down on the raven-haired girl Rukia screamed like no other.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rukia hollered her head twisting in every direction with her eyes darting around trying to process what had come down across her shoulders. Gin was cracking the hell up!

The ride hadn't even started yet and Rukia was already screaming!

Orihime and Ichigo where in the car in front of them and they were laughing too. Rukia was so scared she couldn't even be pissed.

She was fighting and scratching at the safety harness trying to rip if from her body.

"I wanna get off!" She told the ride operator who ignored her, "I wanna get off! I wanna get off! I wanna get off!"

Gin was all but holding his stomach from laughing at his frightened girlfriend. He was turning blue in the face from his laughter.

"GIN SHUT UP!" Rukia yelled at the silver-haired man, he was still cracking up. Ichigo turned to them,

"Rukia do you remember that movie The Final Destination?" He asked, Rukia nodded sullenly, he was referring to a movie where everyone died on a rollercoaster. Orihime turned to look at Rukia,

"We're all gonna die!" He and Orihime cackled, Rukia screamed once more. Suddenly the cars jerked and began to move backwards.

The raven-haired girl was clawing at the safety harness as the ride ascended backwards up a twenty story drop. She looked backwards and realized the ride was going to start with a fast paced ride back to earth. Rukia was tearing and whimpering while trying to get loose. The higher the ride climbed the faster her heart raced. Gin was holding onto his mouth to keep from laughing at his tormented lover.

"Rukia when you die, I want your Chappie plushie." She heard Orihime laugh, Rukia was clutching Gin's hand to the point of breaking it.

"I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die…OH LORD JESUS I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Rukia bawled hysterically, Gin was started coughing he was laughing so hard.

"Or father who art thou in heaven, hollowed be thy name…" Rukia muttered with her eyes snapped shut. Suddenly the rollercoaster began whooshing down the tracks jerking the younger Kuchiki wildly.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" Rukia cried as the ride corkscrewed down the tracks while rattling into loopy-loops.

"OOOOOOHHHHH FUCK!" Rukia hollered once the ride came to a stop, she peeked one eye open to realize she was looking upwards at the sky.

"Is-is i-i-t over?" She asked Gin who laughed,

"Nope!"

And with that the ride shot off in reverse! Rukia gripped the safety with her cheeks flapping because of the speed of the ride. Finally the ride rattled to a stop and Rukia was still screaming.

"AHHHHHH!"

Gin and the other's unlatched themselves from their seats and Rukia still had her eyes snapped shut screaming bloody murder.

"Rukia…" Gin said,

"AHHHHH!"

"Rukia…"

"AHHHHH!"

"RUKIA!" Gin finally hollered, the younger Kuchiki opened her teary eyes and realized the ride had come to end.

Rukia was crying.

Boo-hoo crying!

The girl was crying REAL tears.

"You're a Nazi!" She yelled at the ride operator who laughed out loud. Rukia didn't want to ride anything for the rest of the day.

Gin felt a little bad for making Rukia go on the ride, the girl was so scared she didn't even want to ride the Tea Cups. So to curb his guilt, he won her another gaint Chappie plushie in the hopes that she would forgive him.

"Rukia do you wanna go on the ride again?" Ichigo cooed, Rukia glared at him. She was tempted to slap him but she was holding her Chappies. Gin reassuringly wrapped his arm around her,

"Rukia you don't have to go if you don't want to," He told her tenderly, Rukia scowled. She was sick of everyone thinking she was coward! She was a Kuchiki, and Kuchiki's fear NOTHING! Her blue eyes scanned the park for the biggest, badest ride she could find! She found it.

The Wicked Scary.

It was sixty story vertical drop straight down at a hundred miles an hour! It was the scariest ride in the entire park. The Flying Awesome wasn't even scary then this crazy shit.

"I'm getting on that." Rukia said to the stunned group who looked at her as if she where pyshco. Rukia wore a look of stone-faced determination.

"Rukia, now, think about this…we can go Cazcappy Kiddie Land, lets not get on that…" Gin suggested to Rukia who ignored him. That ride was so scary if you went on it you won a t-shirt that read 'I survived the Wicked Scary.'

Rukia marched to the short line with Gin reluctantly following behind. The rest of the group stayed behind, there was no way in hell they where getting on that ride.

"Their gonna die," Toshiro said shaking his head,

Meanwhile Gin was trying to talk Rukia out this death wish, "Rukia anything but this, I'll win you another Chappie, we can go on he Ferris Wheel again…" Gin pleaded as the line moved, Rukia was still ignoring him.

She was getting on this ride.

Finally they made it to the front of the line and Gin gulped once he stood next to the massive tower ride. Rukia was still stone-faced, the silver-haired man was sweating bullets as they sat in their seats and safety harness fell on his shoulders. He feet where dangling off the ground he was shifting nervously in his seat. Rukia was taking deep breaths to calm her rapid heart beat. The ride jerked and began to slowly and lingeringly take them up the tower,

"Hey, I can see my house from here," Rukia said pointing to Kuchiki Manor, Gin had his eyes closed. He was going to die! Is this what Rukia felt like when he made her go on the Lemony Banger? It's a awful feeling.

Slow and steady the ride climbed, Gin felt the noose of death tighten around his neck the higher they went. Rukia was oblivious to anything besides proving a point. Gin was trying to breath but the air got thinner they higher they went. He looked up and realized they where at the top of the tower, everyone looked like ants from such a height. Gin tightened every muscle in his body and refused to move, he slowly peeked his eyes open and realized he was face to face with the sun!

He began to loosen up once the ride didn't move, by the time he was totally relaxed the ride zoomed down going so fast he couldn't even scream! His long legs shot in the air at the fast speeds and his hair whooshed up until it was a jumbled mess. Finally the ride stopped and Gin wobbled from his seat, Rukia was jumping up and down totally elated.

"I did it! I survived the Wicked Scary!" She sang, Gin was green-faced and very nauseous.

"I think I left my stomach up there," He whispered, finally Gin sat on the group and put his head between his knees. He was going to be sick! The silver-haired man started retching but nothing came up, finally he passed the fuck out.

~Sometime Later~

"Gin…Gin…wake up," Someone said softly, Gin stirred with his head pounding. He rubbed his head and realized he was lying in bed with Rukia hovering over him. The silver-haired man shot off the bed with his head darting around taking in his surroundings. He was home, in his apartment.

"What happened?" Gin asked the raven-haired girl who cracked up laughing,

"You passed out after you got off the Wicked Scary," Rukia chuckled, Gin suddenly remembered everything. He glared Rukia,

"You little minx, you made me get on the ride!" Gin seethed at the laughing girl, Rukia looked at him innocently,

"I didn't put a gun to your head and make you go," Rukia countered, Gin smirked evilly,

"And I didn't do this," Suddenly he locked lips with the younger Kuchiki, he pulled away and Rukia looked at him, stunned.

"You were so brave to get on that ride, Rukia," Gin told his girlfriend, "Now I have another ride for you."

Rukia laughed once Gin stood up and put his hand to her forehead,

"You must be this tall to ride the Gin." He cracked, Rukia clutched her stomach from her laughter. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, Gin openly accepted it. Now that Rukia was running on an ego-high, she was bound to be more daring in bed.

Which she was.

She unlatched Gin's belt and undid his jeans and bravely placed her tiny hand inside. Gin jumped at the sudden contact,

"Gin your still shaky…" Rukia purred gently pushing him onto the bed, "I have just the cure for that…"

Rukia pulled Gin's t-shirt over his head and kissed him down his chest, spelling her name with her tongue. Gin chuckled at the sudden bravado. She slowly made her way down his mid-section stopping just above his waistline. She boldly pulled his cock from its jean confines and happily accepted him into her mouth.

Gin bucked once she felt her warm tongue slide over the tip of his swollen manhood lapping up the pre-cum that had dripped from his engorged shaft. Rukia smirked up at him before lightly kissing his tip. Gin's snapped shut at the attention she was showing her, he was gripping the bed sheets hoping Rukia stopped teasing him soon. Rukia sucked him hard, taking him into her hot little mouth and keeping him there. Gin groaned loudly and tried not to thrust his hips into Rukia's mouth. Rukia leaned forward and took him deeper and deeper with each hard suck. Finally his tip touched the back of her throat as Rukia began to bob her head up and down, gripping his length in her tiny hands. Gin head rolled pack onto the pillow, Rukia was too good.

"Mmmm…." He groaned as Rukia continued her careful ministrations, she knew what drop him wild. Rukia licked the aching flesh, stroking his cock with her tongue as if he were made of the sweetest candy.

"Rukia…" Gin moaned as he laced his slender fingers in her hair, Rukia hummed in the back of her throat sending vibrations rocketing down his cock. Gin's arched once Rukia took him down her hot throat over and over again. Finally his toes curled and he came, spilling his seed down Rukia's mouth. She happily swallowed his load, liking the smooth hotness trickle down her throat.

"Feel better?" Rukia asked kissing the tip of his cock, Gin was beyond words, he simply nodded. Gin was still throbbing in her hand and Rukia lightly ran her hand over his inflated shaft.

"Good," Rukia said straddling his hips and pulling her sun dress over her head, Gin fumbled trying to her undergarments off. After a moment of fighting with the lacy linens, he finally had his little woman hot and naked. Gin grasped her hips and jerked her so that she was hanging upside-down off the edge of the bed.

"Gin what the hell!" Rukia gasped with her hands on the floor, she was upside-down on her head trying to pull herself up.

"You like rollercoaster's now, and rollercoaster's go upside-down. You wanted to ride The Gin remember?" Gin explained, Rukia cracked up laughing. So he wanted to compare himself to a rollercoaster? Gin wrapped her legs around his waist as he kneeled at the edge of the bed. He reached between their bodies and grasped his straining erection and positioned it at Rukia's burning core.

"Ready to take off in 3, 2, 1!" With that, Gin filled her to the hilt. Rukia let out a moan as her arms began to shake from holding herself up. Gin bit his lip to keep from groaning at the Rukia's tight heat. He pulled her legs apart so he could see her pulsating, pink womanhood. He slid himself into her hot, sweet pleasure relishing in the vice-grip like tightness of her wet sleeve.

Rukia was gasping for air the moment Gin began to move inside her. The awkward position they where in only made things more exciding.

Rukia had never been fucked upside-down before.

She moaned loudly at Gin's cock impaling her, he was scorching and heavy, his straining muscle was plunging inside her core. Rukia was biting her lower lip once his hot, hard flesh slid into her.

Gin stopped momentarily, he had given Rukia enough time to become accost to his thumping shaft. He took a deep breath and began slamming into Rukia, the raven-haired girl shrieked in pleasure. The position she was in cased her inner muscles to strain and tighten only heightening the pleasure between the two. She squirmed helplessly with the top of her head tapping against the floor as Gin rocked inside her over and over again. Each frenzied thrust was harder than the last and Gin was starting to go faster and faster. Harder, deeper, and faster he went inside of his screaming lover loving her passionate cries of ecstasy.

"Gin! Oh yeah!" Rukia cried with her arms shaking, she locked her legs around Gin's waist and pulled him into her. Gin jerked his body violently thrusting deeply into her, everytime he pulled bac he watched his cock being bathed in Rukia's glistening juices.

"Gin, let me up…" Rukia gasped,

"Nope, nope, don't wanna." Gin groaned embedding himself within her heat twice as hard. He was grinding into her for all he was worth, his back was aching, and his lungs where on fire but he refused to let up on the younger Kuchiki.

Rukia didn't know how long she had been upside-down for but when Gin crashed into her sweet spot she shot up and wrapped her arms around Gin's neck. The silver-haired man smirked when she moaned in his ear.

He flipped his legs over the edge of the bed and sat with Rukia straddling his lap. He heaved upwards into the screaming girl loving how she couldn't move and was at the mercy of his sweet invasion. He hit her sweet spot ruthless, tearing cry after cry from the raven-haired girl. Rukia buried her face in the crook of Gin's neck and gasped helplessly as she sank deeper onto his rock hard cock. Gin tilted back and pumped his hips into Rukia while swearing loudly.

"Fuck!" He seethed thru gritted teeth once Rukia squeezed down on him, her heat engulfing him and milking his cock. Rukia was muttering incoherent nonsense as her orgasm thumped its way through her body, she stiffened as Gin plowed into her again and again.

"Ahhh….ooohhhh….Gin, yes….yes…harder…" Rukia cried racking her nails across his back, Gin clenched his teeth and drove himself into her making her ride out her orgasm feeling her quiver above him.

"Rukia…shit…" Gin groaned once he felt his lions convulse, he spilled his seed deep within his little woman cursing as her inner woman slowly released him.

They both plopped down on the bed, exhausted and very satisfied. Rukia cuddled Gin and yawned tiredly.

"We should go to the amusement park more often." Gin said smiling broadly

"Just call me Rollercoaster Rukia."

THE END!

* * *

**Lemony:** Another one for the lemony collection of lemons. Hope you enjoyed the ride, come again soon lol…REVIEW!


End file.
